


Play A Slow Song

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [70]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Nervousness, Slow Dancing, post liberation, spoiler from the john seed area
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 70 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Joey and Female Deputy with the prompt: i want you to be happy





	Play A Slow Song

They’re free, John Seed is gone and now they are able to celebrate his defeat. Everyone had gotten out of the bunker and now they were crowded into the Spread Eagle to enjoy their new life free of John. 

Rookie makes her way through the bar before she goes to get a beer from Mary May.

“I have a question for you.” Rookie asks before she takes a sip of her beer, nose wrinkling as she tastes the watered down mess.

Mary May laughs at the Rookie’s look before nodding, “Sure there darlin’ what can I help you with?”

“Are you able to put on some music for me? I just really want something slow and super cheesy- not sad you know school dance stuff.” The Rookie tries to explain.

The bartender raises a brow before she nods in approval. “I hope you impress whoever you’re lookin’ to impress with this.” She says as she reaches under the bar to switch the song.

The Rookie’s cheeks are tinted with a rosy blush out of embarrassment. Still, she knows she has to do this now and makes her way over to Joey.

The song goes on and Joey shakes her head clearly amused by this. “Oh please don’t tell me this is your doing, Rook.”

The Rookie gives a simple shrug before taking a large sip of her beer. Once it’s mostly gone she sets the bottle on a nearby table and extends her hand to Joey. “Deputy Hudson, can I have this dance?”

A few people nearby wolf whistle and holler clearly amused by this. Hudson smirks before she finishes her beer and sets down the bottle as well. She takes the Rookie’s hand before she speaks. “It would be my pleasure, Rook.”

The Rookie pulls Joey close moving a hand to her was as the other holds onto her hand. After some awkward swaying, the rookie even spins Joey around once which causes her to laugh. After the spin, they move closer Joey’s arms wrapping around the back of the Rookie’s neck while the Rookie’s hands rest on Joey’s hips.

“You know no one at the station will ever let you live this down, right?” Joey says with a grin. After what Joey had said and what the Rookie saw she had not been sure she would ever see that smile again. It was so warm just like the laugh that came as well.

The Rookie simply shrugs, “I know but it’s worth it- I want you to be happy.”

Joey pauses only for a moment before she leans in and kisses the Rookie. It causes more hollering and whistling through the Rookie doesn’t notice it. Instead, she feels her cheeks warm up and her stomach fill with butterflies. This was not what she expected in the slightest but god was it amazing.

Joey pulls away for a moment and looks into the Rookie’s eyes. “Well, then I’d say it’s a job well done, Rook.” She praises before leaning right back in to kiss the Rookie again.


End file.
